In construction, deck units are used to construct a deck system. A deck unit is comprised of one or more profiled forms made of steel that is handled as a single building component. Deck systems are simply a group of deck units that are fastened together in sufficient number to make the deck system of desired size.
The deck unit or deck system may support a layer of structural concrete in order to be used as a roof or floor, or a layer of lightweight insulating concrete in order to be used as a roof or may be used without the concrete.
Deck units include hat-shaped, profiled panels which are fastened to an exposed bottom panel to form closed cells within the deck units. The interiors of these cells may be used as air ducts, for running conduit for utilities and cabling, and to carry sound-absorbing materials.
Large open spaces, such as airport terminal areas and stadiums often have ceilings made of closed cellular deck systems. Often, these deck systems will also support hanging fixtures such as lighting, signs and sprinkler pipes.
There is a continual need for stronger deck systems that can span greater distances and have more capabilities while still possessing aesthetic qualities for public places.